


Pyro's WIP #1

by PyroBear



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 23:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10954836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyroBear/pseuds/PyroBear
Summary: A L L  D O N E  B O I S.Time to not write the second chapter. :^)I'm busy till uhh, July after exams so expect nothing.





	Pyro's WIP #1

**Author's Note:**

> A L L D O N E B O I S. 
> 
> Time to not write the second chapter. :^)
> 
> I'm busy till uhh, July after exams so expect nothing.

Haru walked through the halls of the school. Footsteps echoing everytime he took a stride. 

 

"1-4, 1-3, 1-2, ah there it is, 1-1." He muttered under his breath. 

 

He stood in front of the door, checking his clock.

 

 '1:03 no one should be in the room except for her right now.'

 

He opened the door, observing the seats if she was there. He recognized the grey bag instantly. Looking up,  he was greeted with a mop of pale strawberry blonde hair. Disheveled and connected to a slumped body that was barely not falling on the ground. 

 

"M-master Eri?" He was met with silence. "Master Eri? Are you ok? Do you feel sick?" He asked, walking towards her, kneeling right beside her seat. 

 

Eri grunted in response before lifting her head up and combing her hair with her hands, it got all tangled up while she was sleeping.

 

"I'm fine I was just sleeping..." Eri slurred. Rubbing her eyes, forcing them to open. 

 

"Social Studies is such a pain, huh? " Jiyun looked at her from the teachers desk.  Haru turned his head towards him. Expression full of shock and worry. He didn't knew he was there. No one should be in this class during this time except for his master. What was he doing here? 

 

"So, you're a silver spoon huh? Must be nice having a butler." Jiyun trailed off. Eri stared at her desk blankly. He furrowed his eyebrows thinking 'Did she not hear me?' before muttering "Ah, shitty PowerPoint why won't you work?" clicking furiously as if it was going to make a difference. 

 

Eri stood up and walked towards Jiyun, lightly pushing him off the computer and grabbing the mouse. She silently stared at the computer for a second then asked what's the problem. Jiyun tapped the F5 button and showed her. 

 

"See? The damn thing doesn't show up." He said pointing towards the squares that would've shown up as the title. Eri tapped ESC before selecting the title and changing its font. Eri looked towards him with a slight smirk. "That wasn't too hard wasn't it?"

 

Jiyun rolled his eyes and let out a huff. "What's for lunch today, miss?" Eri flashed him a smile then, straightened her posture and bouncily walked to her seat. 

 

Haru was now sitting on her chair, posture upright as always. Eri looked at him intently, Haru averting her eyes and squirming lightly. 

 

"Ah! Why are you here? " Eri exclaimed, filling the room with her voice. Haru and Jiyun both flinched.  "O-oh d-do you want me to go?" Haru squirmed and pointed towards the door. "No! Don't you go to Pine High?" Eri tilted her head. "I changed schools..." Haru trailed off. "How come?" Eri got closer to Haru, their noses almost touching. Haru blushed and immediately reclined. "I uh,  thought that this school would be the best in training my skills! Th-thats all!" Haru stammered. Jiyun snickered while typing on the computer,  'Such a great liar.' he thought. Eri looked at Haru intently again. "This school? Cherry Blossom high?" Eri asked, lightly baffled,  Haru nodded his head. "Whatever floats your boat." Eri shrugged.

 

 "Ah! Since you're here and all,  you mind if you bought me a cola from the store?". "Buy me a burger too." Jiyun said from the teacher's desk, not even looking up. Eri pouted at Jiyun "Fine, one burger and a can of cola." Eri mumbled. "Oh, sure." Haru stood up from his chair. Eri handed him a 5000 won bill and went to her locker. Haru head to the convenience store right outside their school, a shaky smile plastered on his red face. 'I can't believe she got that close.'

 

 

"So, you must be rich huh?" Jiyun asked while grabbing a strip of donkatsu and biting into it. "Hmm?" Eri looked at him tilting her head. "I mean, you have a butler after all..." Jiyun prodded trough the side dishes, trying to find something he'd like. "How do you know that?" Eri looked at him. "He called you Master?"  Jiyun was confused, did she really think he wouldn't hear that? Eri was silent for a moment, thinking hard. "Don't tell anyone." Eri looked at him. Jiyun flinched as he met her eyes. "O-ok?" 

 

'Why is she so serious all of a sudden.' Jiyun intently looked at his shrimp tempura. 

 

 "So... are you going to the meet-up?" Jiyun looked at her. "Meet-up? It's today?" Eri looked up from her phone, her expression was a mixture of shock and confusion. "Yeah, judging from your reaction you can't go?" Jiyun raised his eyebrow while biting onto his tempura. Eri prodded through her side dishes, pouting. "Ari? Jin Ari?". Eri only responded with a slight nod. 

 

"Stupid training, stupid studies..." Eri muttered under her breath,constantly poking the rice. 

 

The door slid open and Haru walked towards Eri. 

 

"H-here's the stuff, the change is in the bag..." Haru looked at Eri. "A-are you ok?" Haru asked, concerned. His master was always in a good mood, what happened to make her so upset?He thought Eri looked cute when she pouted but he hated seeing her so upset. 'This is my fault isn't it... I shouldn't have come here.' Haru's head filled with negative thoughts, Haru was drowning in dread and negative thoughts. It's all his fault his master's upset, it's all his fault.  

 

"Can't you just skip whatever you're doing?" Jiyun asked while unwrapping his burger. "If I could skip I wouldn't be so pissed." Eri pouted at Jiyun while opening her can of cola. "I mean, it's not that important, we're just gonna go to a karaoke place and eat someplace." Jiyun took a bite of his burger. "Still! I wanted to go." Eri took a sip of her cola and slammed the desk with her fist, snapping Haru out of his trance. Haru let out a startled noise, lightly flinching.  "Ah Haru, you want some?" Eri asked while pointing at her bento. "Hey! I was eating that!" Jiyun let out a humph. Her bad mood suddenly evaporated,  lightly snickering. Haru shook his red face, "I h-have to go now... I promised I was going to help a classmate with his homework." Haru quickly exited out of the room, shuffling quickly to his homeroom. 

 

Eri pouted as Haru exited the room, Jiyun let out a snicker. "Do you have bipolar disorder or something? What's with the sudden mood change?". Eri rolled her eyes and continued eating, smiling. 

 

As Haru walked towards his homeroom his stomach bubbled with jealousy. He wished he was that close with his master. He wished he could make his master laugh. He wished he could talk to his master without being a mess. 

**Author's Note:**

> Some trivial stuff that I didn't manage to shove in this chapter. 
> 
> Eri, or should I say Ari's hair (strawberry blonde) is natural. She gets scolded to not dye her hair a lot. She's tired of ppl asking if it's dyed. 
> 
> Eri has freckles, cute detail. 
> 
> Eri's bento is Donkatsu with some tempura shrimp. ~~weeb~~
> 
> Jiyun doesn't have a concrete design, he's still the generic love triangle protagonist. 
> 
> Eri and Haru have concrete designs. And they're both my babies. 
> 
> Eri has a love interest. Not telling who but Haru's should be obvious. Jiyun... Since I say love triangle protagonist he likes Ari. Yeah uh there goes the subtle reveal.
> 
> Pine Highschool is the normal high school while Cherry Blossom Highschool is full of students who don't even bother. Eri and Jiyun despite being 'intelligent' go there because they're trying to take advantage of the lower average. ~~Ew actual highschool talk~~
> 
>  
> 
> Also lol, you can totally notice where I left off and picked up. 
> 
> 'Preview/teaser' (totally not here to remind me about what to write)  
> Ho-kago shenanigans


End file.
